


Мнимый идол

by Virgin_Evans



Category: Gogol: the beginning
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgin_Evans/pseuds/Virgin_Evans
Summary: Чтобы осознать важность чего-то, это что-то непременно надо сначала потерять.





	Мнимый идол

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан по заявке "Гуро ранен, и гоголь перевязывает раны   
> и дико переживает. В общем, комфортинг в обе стороны" Оли Костиковой - https://vk.com/glorious_lazygod.
> 
> Не зашел в заявку целиком, но постарался.

…и лететь к тебе, обрывая крылья,  
Все слова рассыпались, стали пылью, и  
Не важно, кто нам их говорит,  
Ну а я… Что я? Я обрывок фразы, я  
уснувший вечер на сгибах рук  
Никому обо мне никогда не рассказывай.  
Я твой мнимый идол, твой странный друг.

Екатерина Цойлик

 

Выстрелом женщине сносит лицо. Гоголь мгновение смотрит на дыру на его месте, и тошнота подступает к горлу душным комом. «Только не упади на меня, – умоляет он, – только не на меня». Труп оседает в сторону.  
Гоголь встает, и хватка железных ведьминых пальцев ощущается на горле, как удавка. Он ищет взглядом Гуро, – привычное и успокаивающее действие – но тот находится не сразу: вываливается из дверей сарая минуту спустя, прижимая левую руку к правому плечу. Долгую минуту, за которую Гоголь успел не бог весть как перепугаться.  
Пальцы Якова Петровича красные и мокро блестят в свете факела, с которым к нему подошел Бинх, а сам он сейчас, выпачканный пылью, с соломой на одежде и волосах, кажется Гоголю до боли настоящим и живым. Таким, каким никогда самому Гоголю не стать.  
– Идемте, Николай Васильевич, чего вы стали, – вырывает Гоголя из размышлений голос Гуро, – зашьете меня хоть. Шить умеете?  
– Что? Ах, шить, – успевает услышать только последний вопрос тот, – да, да. Только штопать так и не выучился.  
Гуро кивает, прихрамывая, но потом вдруг разворачивается к Гоголю:  
– Штопать, Николай Васильевич?  
– Ну да, – едва не спотыкается тот, – штопать и шить. А вам что зашить–то надо?  
– Мне меня надо, – в лад ему отвечает Гуро, и отнимает руку от плеча. Кровь засохла уже, да неровный край раны все еще влажный.  
– Ч–что это? – давится воздухом Гоголь, и поднимает взгляд, – как вы..?  
– Гвоздь на чердаке сарая, – улыбается криво Гуро, и в глазах его пляшут черти, – Всего лишь царапина.  
Гоголь не отвечает. Он думает о пальцах Гуро, и о его голосе – неожиданно хриплом и глухом.  
– Ну что вы снова замечтались, Николай Васильевич, – окликает его Гуро, и Гоголь обнаруживает себя на пороге его комнаты, – заходите. 

 

Чисто – первое, что отмечает Гоголь. Горят не свечи, а светильники, и свет от них мягче. Стены комнаты едва видны в полумраке, но и этот полумрак мягкий – Гоголь без страха становится к стене спиной, не испытывая иррационального страха, что из мрака на него вылезет нечто страшное, а то и сам дьявол.  
Кровать под темным одеялом шире и выше, чем у Гоголя, и уж тут–то точно нет клещей. Он снимает верхнюю одежду и подходит к окну – подоконник чистый, и ни одной улитки.  
– Яков Петрович, – зовет Гоголь, обернувшись. Тот хмыкает в ответ, и Гоголь продолжает, – я никогда никого не зашивал.  
– Вы не можете отправить меня к местному врачу, Гоголь, – доверительным тоном сообщает ему пострадавший, – он мне больше эту царапину растравит, чем зашьет. Ладно, - наконец, смилостивился Гуро, – держите зеркало, я сам. 

 

Он расстегивает и снимает пальто, а следом за ним и то, что ниже, пока не остается сверху одна лишь рубашка. Потянувшись к верхней пуговице, он вдруг болезненно кривится, и Гоголь видит, как соскальзывают пальцы, а красное пятно на ткани расплывается.  
– Можно, я, – он не договаривает, убирает руки Гуро и расстегивает сам, – вот.  
Яков кивает в знака благодарности и достает из походного чемодана жуткого вида кривую иглу с ниткой.  
– Держите ровно, Николай Васильевич, – и протыкает иглой–крючком кожу у края раны, - и без того не видно.  
– Вы говорили, царапина, – Гоголь смотрит на глубокую рану, проходящую от плеча до груди по ключице, и «царапина» эта совсем не похожа на след гвоздя. Больше на порез чем–то острым, ножом или шпагой, – Это не гвоздем сделано.  
– А я думал, не догадаетесь, – усмехается Гуро, затягивая стежок, – На свою шпагу напоролся, когда падал.  
Это кажется более реалистичным, и хотя Гоголь помнит, что на шпаге Гуро не было никакой крови, он кивает.  
А тот шьет и кривится, кривится, но шьет, изредка сдавленно ругаясь сквозь сжатые зубы, но шить левой рукой не очень-то удобно, и к концу Гоголь берет себя в руки, забирает у Гуро иголку и последние три стежка делает сам. Накладывает поверх горько пахнущей полынью мази и втирает кончиками пальцев. Гуро вздрагивает и ругается уже вслух, сжимая пальцами здоровой руки одеяло так, что белеют костяшки. Гоголь смотрит на его руку, на тонкие, аристократические пальцы, не видевшие тяжелой работы, не выпачканные в чернилах, но умеющие обращаться с оружием, и кладет воняющую полынью руку поверх этих пальцев. Под его рукой хватка разжимается, Гоголь поднимает голову – Гуро смотрит на него верху вниз с недоумением в глазах.  
– Руку вымойте, – произносит он медленно, – пока запах не въелся.  
Гоголь не отвечает. Он берет кусок ткани, выкладывает на него немного мази и кладет, свернутый квадратом, на шов. Ткани еще много, Бинх позаботился, и Гуро нужно обмотать поперек груди – Гоголь понимает это краем сознания, разглядывая седой висок, рядом с которым застыли его пальцы. Двинь рукой – и дотронешься до коротко остриженных серых волос, а если вплети пальцы дальше, то можно провести по более длинным, темным, наверняка мягким прядям.  
Гоголь шарахается от Гуро, как обожженный. Кончики пальцев жадно горят и покалывают.  
– Что, Николай Васильевич, спать пора? Ну идите, я тут и сам справлюсь.  
– Я…, – застывает Гоголь, не зная, что казать, – нет, еще перевязать надо.  
– Ну–ну, Гоголь, хватит со мной возиться, – отмахивается тот, – не ребенок уж.  
– Не ребенок, – соглашается тот и расстегивает на Гуро рубашку, – вот и сидите смирно.

Гуро сидит. Больше удивленно, чем смирно, но сидит, позволяя Гоголю расстегнуть пуговицы и отвести полы рубашки, потом протирать светлую кожу влажной тканью, стирая кровь, перематывать широкими лентами ткани, почти обнимая, когда нужно было обмотать за спиной. Гуро сидит, а Гоголь чувствует его взгляд кожей, и там, а когда поднимает голову, глаза Гуро смотрят на него в упор.  
И не карие они, как показалось сначала, а черные, как самая беззвездная ночь.  
В глазах Якова Петровича насмешка и странная, снисходительная нежность. Будто он, Гоголь, сам ребенок.  
Хуже всего, что таким себя Николай и чувствует. Пока его губ не касаются чужие – сухие и теплые.  
Одно, два, три мгновения – и все. Все прекращается через три удара сердца, Гоголь смотрит потрясенно, но Гуро так же невозмутим, только глаза выдают. В них насмешка и немного отчаянного упрямства. И страх.  
– Ложитесь спать, Яков Петрович, – хрипло произносит Гоголь, отходя, – и я пойду.  
Он вылетает из комнаты Гуро, как будто за ним гонится сам дьявол, и думает о Лизе, об Оксане, о мельничихе и о ведьме – да о чем угодно, лишь бы не о сухих губах, прижавшихся к его собственным. О чем угодно, но не об этом.  
Он уже готовится спать в своей комнате, когда приходит гостья. Поцелуй Лизы влажный и страстный, он не имеет ничего общего со скупым прикосновением губ к губам, и Гоголь растворяется в наслаждении, и забывает обо всем. 

 

– Просыпайся, – говорит ему Оксана, – а то сгоришь.  
Гоголю и правда горячо – ниже, где теплое женское тело оседлало его бедра, и может от этого ему кажется, что голос у Оксаны низкий, мужской и очень знакомо насмешливый.  
– Сгорите, Николай Васильевич, – усмехается обладатель низкого и насмешливого голоса, и ему Гоголь верит – подскакивает, путаясь в одеяле, прогоняя остатки сна, и с ужасом чувствует горький запах гари.  
Вылетает он в одной сорочке, оступается на лестнице и едва не летит кубарем вниз. Колючая морозная земля впивается в ноги, да ему не привыкать ходить босиком.  
– Яков Петрович! – кричит он, просто зная, что неуемный следователь непременно где–то рядом, – Яков Петр…  
Крик застывает в горле, недооформившись в зов. Кто–то там, в горящем сарае , – руки обхватывают Гоголя сзади, - страшно предполагать, но это дествительно Гуро – он поворачивается, будто услышав гоголевский крик, и в глазах его отчаяние и страх.  
Гоголь рвется, изо всех сил выкарабкиваясь из мужицкой хватки.  
Отчаяние, как тем вечером, и страх.  
Гоголь застывает, не в силах оторвать глаз. В какой–то момент он понимает, как Яков красив – невыносимо, мучительно красив, как живое средоточие энергии и жизни. Он понимает, что ни ведьмы, ни мельничихи, ни Оксаны, ни даже Лизы ему не нужны, нужно только, чтобы этот человек вышел из огня, и снова улыбнулся ему насмешливо и покровительственно. 

Падает горящая потолочная балка, и за стеной огня уже ничего не разобрать.

Гоголь оседает на холодную землю и не может вдохнуть.


End file.
